


Mamma orsa e tutti i suoi cuccioli

by Sofy2801



Series: Maghi, Contrabbandieri e altri mestieri [1]
Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Il Mago dell'Amore, L'amicizia vera, Multi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 20:10:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17587598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sofy2801/pseuds/Sofy2801
Summary: Quanto può essere faticoso essere Giovanni Garau? Il migliore amico che tutti vorrebbero, nonchè Mago dell'Amore?Tre momenti di amicizia pura, che hanno luogo dopo tre clip precise della seconda stagione, raccontate da Giovanni in prima persona.





	Mamma orsa e tutti i suoi cuccioli

**Author's Note:**

> Primo lavoro della mia nuova serie in cui metterò tutte le storie che mi vengono in mente e che hanno effettivamente un senso...
> 
> Ci sarà dentro di tutto: l'amicizia tra i Contrabbandieri, le interazioni con i nuovi membri del gruppo (Niccolò e Filippo), nuove amicizie e nuovi amori, le riflessioni dei protagonisti su alcuni momenti importanti della seconda stagione ed episodi di un ipotetico futuro.
> 
> E se qualcuno ha qualche idea ma non ha tempo o non se la sente di scrivere, mi faccia sapere che vedo se scatta la scintilla dell'ispirazione!

VENERDI’ 23 NOVEMBRE 2018 (post clip 6.5 “Effettivamente”)

Ovviamente abbiamo sospeso il match per manifesta impossibilità di entrambi a concentrarci, dopo quello che finalmente ci siamo detti. E ora quasi mi dispiace di dover andare a casa e lasciare Martino da solo.

Mi guardo nello specchio del bagno…non sei stato un granchè come amico, Giovanni, se proprio devo dirtela tutta.  
Avrei dovuto sviscerare il discorso “ragazzo delle cuffiette” subito.

Però, a difesa mia e della mia immagine riflessa, devo dire che quando Martino non vuole parlare di qualcosa, è proprio bravo a non darti neanche il minimo appiglio per far breccia nel muro.

C’è qualcosa che mi infastidisce in tutto questo, e non ha niente a che fare con il fatto che a Martino piace un ragazzo…ma non riesco ad identificare cosa, e questo mi dà ancora più fastidio…  
Aprendo la porta del bagno, il mio sguardo entra in camera di Martino, ed eccola, l’illuminazione!

Quella sera dopo la festa di Federica…Martino che quasi non vuole che dorma da lui, Martino che non mi abbraccia, Martino che ha dormito per terra…e poi ancora più indietro, a tutta la faccenda con Eva.

Devo parlargliene subito, non posso assolutamente lasciar perdere questa cosa che sto pensando, perché sarei un amico ancora peggiore se lo facessi.

Marti esce dalla cucina e lo abbraccio, senza pensarci due volte. Lui stavolta non mi schiva, anzi, mi ricambia, e lo sento fare un sospiro di sollievo che mi ritrovo a fare anch’io nello stesso momento.

“Ero io il problema. C’ero io prima del ragazzo delle cuffiette, vero?”

Glielo chiedo senza rompere l’abbraccio, anzi, stringendolo ancora di più perché so che lui pensa che la sua risposta potrebbe mandare in pezzi il nostro rapporto, proprio adesso che ci siamo riavvicinati. E invece voglio che sappia che non è così.  
Perché, ok, è un po’ strano pensare che il mio migliore amico abbia pensato a me in termini diversi, ma non posso negare che mi fa piacere, e che c’ero rimasto un po’ male quando prima mi ha detto che non ero io il ragazzo che gli piace.

Martino annuisce.

“Lo sapevo che non ti facevo poi tanto schifo…”

Martino ride contro la mia spalla.

Meno male…

Sciogliamo l’abbraccio, e lui mi guarda imbarazzato. “Mi dispiace…non so cosa dire…”

“Non devi dispiacerti, e non c’è niente da dire, del resto lo so che nessuno può resistere al mio fascino…”

Faccio un po’ il cretino per fargli capire che non ce l’ho con lui per questa cosa, anche se ora i pezzi del puzzle si stanno mettendo insieme, e i miei sospetti sul suo ruolo nella fine della storia con Eva stanno trovando conferma.

Sorride, si sta rilassando.

“Non sei poi così speciale, visto che mi è bastato vedere Niccolò una volta per dimenticarti”

Io alzo gli occhi al cielo e mi fingo offeso.

“Niccolò? Pure il nome è figo…ok, lo riconosco, non c’è storia!”

Ridiamo, e mi sembra di essere tornati indietro a quando eravamo solo io e lui, gemelli nati da genitori diversi, che si erano trovati lungo il cammino della propria vita scolastica e si erano subito uniti per la pelle.

Avevo paura che questo non sarebbe più successo, con tutte le bugie, le cose non dette, addirittura gli scazzi. Avevo paura di aver perso una delle persone più importanti della mia vita, ed ero incazzato nero perché non riuscivo a capirne il motivo.

In realtà sono ancora un po’ incazzato, perché Martino sta convivendo con questa cosa da quasi due mesi, e non è mai riuscito a parlarmene. E perché questo tale Niccolò, per quanto figo, si sta comportando veramente da stronzo.   
E mi verrebbe voglia di aspettarlo fuori dalla classe per fargli un bel discorsetto su quanto Martino sia indubbiamente meglio di qualsiasi tipa con cui lui possa stare. Ma lui non approverebbe di sicuro, e quindi dovrò limitarmi a vedere che succede ed intervenire solo se Marti me lo chiede.

Perché di sicuro io ci sarò ora per lui, non dovrà più affrontare i problemi da solo.

“Allora se facciamo qualcosa nel weekend ti avviso?”

“No, meglio di no, non sono ancora nel mood giusto per stare in compagnia”

“Però chiamami se vuoi che vengo qui a finire la partita o anche solo per cazzeggiare, ok?”

“Va bene”

Lo guardo per essere sicuro che abbia recepito il messaggio: basta cazzate e se hai bisogno io ci sono, a prescindere.

“Davvero Giò, va bene, non ti devi preoccupare”

Ok, messaggio recepito, ora possiamo tornare alla normalità.

*****

DOMENICA 2 DICEMBRE (post clip 8.1 “Patatine e marmellata”)

Niccolò ci sta riportando a casa in macchina, meno male perché dopo la notte passata per terra l’idea di prendere il pullman e poi la metro non mi allettava per niente.

I due piccioncini non si sono staccati uno dall’altro tutto il giorno, e anche adesso Marti ha la sua mano intrecciata a quella di Niccolò. E sorride, non ha mai smesso di sorridere un secondo e non immaginavo che mi avrebbe fatto così bene vederlo finalmente sereno.  
Alla fine, questo ragazzo delle cuffiette non è poi così stronzo, ha scelto Martino, e si vede che si piacciono proprio tanto.

Risolto un problema, ora mi sa che devo risolverne un altro…ma quant’è faticoso essere il miglior amico di non uno, ma ben due capoccioni?

Tiro fuori il telefono, Luchino dorme in mezzo tra me ed Elia, quindi posso scrivergli tranquillo.

GIO: che succede?

Non lo guardo, tengo gli occhi fissi in un punto imprecisato nel buio fuori dal finestrino.

ELIA: niente, perché?  
GIO: sei stato molto silenzioso oggi, per i tuoi standard  
ELIA: Luchino ha compensato, credo di non averlo mai sentito parlare così tanto  
GIO: è vero! [faccina che ride con le lacrime agli occhi]  
GIO: con Niccolò è stato amore a prima vista, è il solito entusiasta  
ELIA: e a chi non piace quel figo di Niccolò?

Ok, sono quasi sicuro che è sarcastico, ma meglio esserne sicuri.

GIO: a te non piace?  
ELIA: è un bel ragazzo, simpatico, fa star bene Martino  
GIO: e?  
ELIA: e niente! Ti rendi conto che è assurdo scriverci quando siamo a mezzo metro di distanza, vero?  
GIO: infatti tu scendi con me e poi ti accompagno un pezzo a piedi, così parliamo

Lo sento sbuffare, ma non mi interessa. C’è qualcosa che non mi dice e non voglio commettere con Elia lo stesso errore che ho fatto con Martino. Se ha qualche problema, lo devo sapere.

Lasciamo prima Luchino, poi è il turno mio e di Elia. Marti ci guarda un po’ perplesso, ma non commenta.

Elia inizia ad incamminarsi verso casa sua e io mi affianco subito a lui, non può sfuggirmi.

“Allora, me lo dici adesso qual è il problema?”

“Perché pensi che ci sia per forza un problema? Oggi ero solo pensieroso, tutto qua. Insomma, con tutto quello che è successo, mi pare anche normale”

Può aver senso…io conosco bene Elia, sembra superficiale, ma in realtà è l’esatto opposto, anzi, a volte pensa anche troppo alle situazioni in cui si trova e non riesce a venirne a capo, a furia di sviscerarle.

“Ok, però Niccolò non ti piace”

“Mmmmhhh, che palle che sei. Ti ho detto che mi piace, possiamo non parlarne più, per favore?”

Eh no, eccome se ne parliamo!

“Ma che c’è, sei geloso?”

Lo dico scherzando, ma percepisco immediatamente Elia irrigidirsi mentre siamo fermi al semaforo per attraversare la strada…oh, cazzo! Cazzo, cazzo…non può essere!

“Elì”

“Davvero non te ne sei mai accorto? Ti facevo molto più perspicace Garau, ma Eva deve averti annebbiato il cervello”

Aspetta, aspetta. Quindi stiamo parlando di una cosa che va avanti da mesi? Ok, Giovanni, cerca di non arrabbiarti e razionalizza. No, non ce la faccio…come ho fatto a non accorgermi di niente anche in questo caso?

“Ma scusa, e l’Argentina? E tutte le altre ragazze su cui fai commenti in continuazione? E la tipa alla festa di Luchino?”

Scatta il verde ed Elia si avvia.

“L’amica di Luchino lasciala proprio perdere…le ragazze mi piacciono, e l’Argentina più di tutte. Infatti ho smesso di fantasticare su Martino da quando c’è lei. Però…penso che sia normale non essere entusiasti di conoscere il ragazzo di cui la persona per cui hai avuto una cotta per quasi un anno si è innamorata”

“Quasi un anno?”

Lui alza le spalle, come se fosse una cosa normale. Ma ora capisco tante cose, la sua preoccupazione per Marti, l’antipatia istantanea per Niccolò quando l’abbiamo “conosciuto” in palestra, lo scazzo alla festa di Covitti.

E mo’, che posso dire?

“Secondo te, faccio così schifo? Sì insomma, non mi sembra di essere poi tanto male da non meritarmi un Niccolò o una Sofia nella mia vita…”

“Ma che dici? Non fai per niente schifo! Sei un bel ragazzo, sei intelligente, vai bene a scuola. Forse semplicemente devi ampliare i tuoi orizzonti e cercare fuori dalla scuola per trovare qualcuno”

“Tu dici?”

“Beh, praticamente tutta la nostra vita gravita attorno al Liceo e alle persone che lo frequentano. Forse è arrivato il momento di guardarci un po’ più attorno. E includo anche me stesso”

Elia sembra pensarci su, e fa una faccia delle sue, una di quelle che me l’ha reso simpatico all’istante. E non posso fare a meno di pensare a come sarebbe stato se ci fosse lui al posto di Niccolò…no, non avrebbe mai potuto funzionare, Elia con Martino avrebbe sclerato dopo neanche una settimana. Ci vuole qualcuno di diverso per lui.

“Vorrei davvero poter trovare qualcuno che mi faccia felice com’erano felici quei due oggi…”

“Lo troverai, ne sono sicuro”

“Ma sul serio non ti eri mai accorto di niente? Io credevo fosse fin troppo evidente, ho temuto che persino lui se ne potesse accorgere, che non è proprio il massimo della perspicacia”

“Davvero, te lo giuro! Sei stato bravo, però magari la prossima volta che ti piace qualcuno, dimmelo prima che inizi a farmi dei fil mentali sbagliati”

“Ok”

Ci sarebbero un milione di cose che vorrei chiedergli, perché non è che la cosa può finire così. Ma ho capito che, per stasera, non ne vuole più parlare. 

Ci salutiamo, e me ne torno a casa con gli ingranaggi del mio cervello che continuano a funzionare, per cercare di ricordare se mi sono perso dei segnali, se ci sono stati degli episodi che avrei potuto interpretare in maniera diversa. Niente, non era per niente evidente come Elia pensava. Allora forse non stato un pessimo amico anche in questo caso. Ma domani sarà il caso di approfondire…

*****

MARTEDI’ 11 DICEMBRE (post clip 9.3 “NAMACISSI”)

Siamo seduti sulla nostra solita panchina nel parco vicino a scuola, ma oggi siamo solo Luchino ed io in questo pomeriggio freddo…e mi chiedo perché abbiamo deciso di berci il cappuccino qui fuori e non al caldo nel bar?

“Secondo te lo sblocca?”

“Non lo so…però sei stato molto persuasivo oggi, sono fiero di te!”

Ed è vero, perché quando se n’è uscito con la storia della gelosa in culo avrei voluto alzarmi e abbracciarlo. Martino è veramente troppo ingenuo a volte…

“Ma ci pensi che lui le ha creduto? Ma come si fa?”

“Beh, l’amore e la paura giocano brutti scherzi. In quel momento lui era vulnerabile”

“Se ci fossimo stati noi con lui l’avremmo sistemata subito”

“Caspita, ti sta proprio sulle palle sta tipa!”

“Non sopporto le persone che si intromettono nelle storie altrui. Niccolò l’aveva lasciata per stare con Martino, giusto? E quindi che cazzo ci è andata a fare anche lei a Milano? E chi l’ha autorizzata a parlare con Martino?”

Non posso dargli torto…anche se comunque, lei è pur sempre la ex, e mi pare di aver capito che è rimasta con lui anche quando è arrivato il disturbo, quindi non è che proprio non avesse motivo per andare da Niccolò...

“Caspita zì, oggi è il giorno di Luchino che tira fuori le palle?”

Lui alza le spalle…so che pensa che non lo sto prendendo sul serio. A furia degli sfottò di Elia probabilmente Luchino pensa che lo consideriamo lo scemo del gruppo. Ma non è così. So che c’è molto di più, oltre al ragazzino perennemente a caccia di fregna che non riesce a non raccontare storie veramente imbarazzanti. E forse dovremmo dargli più fiducia per tirar fuori questo lato di se che ha dimostrato oggi dallo strizzacervelli.

“Niccolò mi piace, e lui e Martino sono innamorati, lo vedrebbe chiunque. E non voglio proprio tornare indietro a quando lui ci aveva chiuso fuori dalla sua vita e aveva il muso tutti i santi giorni”

“Nemmeno io! Per carità!”

Speriamo davvero che Marti lo sblocchi e lo chiami, che lui risponda e che si chiariscano. Ora che sappiamo qualcosa in più, e che stiamo affrontando la situazione tutti insieme, dovrebbe essere più facile per Martino capire cosa fare. Lui non è solo, Niccolò non è solo, e loro due sono fatti per stare insieme. 

“E poi mi serve che tornino alla radio…”

“Scusa?” 

Non riesco a capire la piega che sta prendendo il discorso…siamo passati da Marti e Nicco a, cosa, esattamente?

“Sì beh…ho bisogno che tastino il terreno e di capire se posso infilarmi lì anch’io in qualche modo…”

“Ma perché? Per Emma?”

“No, no, lasciamo perdere la Covitti. Con tutta sta storia di Martino non è proprio il caso”

Ok, fammi fare 2+2…

“Silvia? Ancora?”

“E che ci posso fare? Lei è la mia anima gemella, lo so!”

“Luchì, mi pareva che fosse abbastanza chiaro che lei non la pensa così, non è il caso di cercare anime gemelle da un’altra parte?”

Lo so che Silvia gli piace tanto, e davvero sarebbero carini insieme, ma qui rischia di prendersi l’ennesima buca, ed è evidente che a lei ci tiene più che a qualsiasi altra ragazza di cui ci ha parlato. Perciò non voglio che soffra.  
Ma sentiti, Giovanni Garau il mago dell’amore che dispensa consigli a tutti e poi si ritrova a pensare tutto il giorno all’unica ragazza che non potrà mai avere…fai proprio ridere.

“Non ci riesco. Ho provato a starle lontano, ma non ci riesco. E tu dovresti essere proprio l’ultimo a parlare, visto che ti fai problemi ogni santa volta che c’è la possibilità che tu veda Eva ad una festa!”

“Colpito!”

“Eh, affondato anche…ma perchè non vi parlate? Non mi pare di averla vista spesso con Canegallo, magari non era una cosa seria”

“Ma non era solo quello, boh, è complicato, e sinceramente adesso ne abbiamo abbastanza di complicazioni, no?”

“Giusto. Comunque voglio riprovarci, diciamo che è il buon proposito per l’anno nuovo, in anticipo”

“Sì ma prima vediamo come si sistemano le cose tra Martino e Niccolò, ok? Non penso di riuscire a gestire due situazioni critiche in contemporanea”

“Ovvio, abbiamo solo un neurone noi, possiamo fare una cosa alla volta”

Rimaniamo in silenzio a bere il cappuccino, che ormai è freddo e probabilmente mi rimarrà sullo stomaco. Ma non importa, mi è piaciuto questo momento con Luchino. Mi piace il modo in cui affronta la vita, il volerci provare anche quando è evidente che si andrà a schiantare contro un muro. E forse dovremmo imparare un po’ tutti dal suo candore. Martino che si fa sempre troppi problemi, Elia che si tiene dentro le cose e prima o poi esploderà, e io che mi faccio carico dei problemi degli altri per non pensare ai miei…

Mamma mia, mi sa che qui abbiamo tutti bisogno di qualche seduta da quel mezzo matto del Dott. Spera!

**Author's Note:**

> Mi è sembrato doveroso iniziare con Giovanni, perchè è vero che la seconda stagione era su Martino e Niccolò, ma dove saremmo ora senza il nostro Mago dell'Amore?  
> Giò è davvero il migliore amico che tutti vorremmo nella nostra vita.


End file.
